1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to an image photographing method and an image photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image photographing method and an image photographing apparatus that show various effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital cameras that have been recently developed have provided capturing options to acquire capturing effects desired by users.
For example, a user may set a shutter speed or an aperture value to adjust a light amount. The user may also set an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) value to set sensitivity to light. As described above, a recent digital camera may support various types of capturing modes, and the user may actively create a capturing scene through the various photographing modes.
However, these digital cameras may set only an overall effect with respect to one image that is to be captured. The digital cameras may not perform an operation of giving a dynamic effect to some of the parts of the captured image and a static effect to the other parts of the captured image.
Therefore, there is a need for an image photographing method of giving a more detailed effect to a captured image to allow a user to further actively create a desired capturing scene.